The Two Of Us
by HandY4lyfe
Summary: (CSI:Miami) HY and Proud- After


Pairings- H/Y Music- "Inside Out" by Yellowcard (After "The Oath") ~*  
  
Here, a little sympathy for you to waste on me I know your faking it but that's okay And I don't want to drag it out Don't want to bring you down I never wanted it to end this way ~* All Lt. Caine could think of was "how?" How could Yelina go on a date with that asshole Rick? Damn, jealousy is taking over again. All he could do was wonder "what if?" What if Horatio asked her out what would she say, what if he didn't hold her pain for her and tell her the truth about Raymond and Suzie, what if he told her how he felt. No, he couldn't say a word.  
  
Suddenly he started talking aloud in his apartment.  
  
"Why do you hate me god, why must I go through this to be with the woman I've loved forever in this life? Huh, can you answer? Oh I'm sorry you probably didn't hear me clear enough is that it?"  
  
In his head he thought, he could hear the words over and over again,  
  
"Is this about me dating your brother's wife?" "No" H lied. "We're not complicated" That's all Horatio could comprehend. ~* Even if I wanted to, I don't think that I would get to you There's nothing that I can say to you to make you feel alive again  
  
Here, a little jealousy, I hope you think of me Hope you wonder where I sleep at night 'Cause I feel like I'm inside out You've got me upside down Maybe I was holding on to tight ~* Maybe Rick was using her. Horatio had all to do to not punch his face in. Horatio's heart was broken, there was nothing that could hurt more than to see Yelina, the greatest woman in the world to him, be with Rick. He had to do something fast to get her to his side for once and for all. H got his wallet and headed out to the H2. ~ He arrived at the Miami DADE office and slammed the car door closed as he sprinted out of the car and jogged to the front door of the building. He saw Calleigh and Hagen, they must of been arguing again. He would stop and defend Cal but he was to busy right now, he had to have her, his heart was in its greatest desire for Yelina. Yelina, Yelina, the only thing he could ever think about , dream about, fantasize about. Horatio found his way to her desk soon enough, but Rick was no where to be seen, thank god. ~* Even if I wanted to, I don't think I'd get to you, There's nothing I can say to you to make you feel alive again.  
  
So don't you say goodbye to me Just turn your back away and leave And if your lucky I will be Your last regret your only friend ~* He carefully dodged her view to get to surprise her as she filed some papers. He had to do this, he had to show her who he was, he had to make her turn his way, to love him, if she didn't already. He was nervous that he would mess up, but he thought to himself, "Here it goes"  
  
He walked up behind her, and tapped her on the shoulder. ~* The two of us we dream like one, the two of us, the two of us The two of us take breath like one, the two of us, the two of us.  
  
I guess that this is over now, I guess it's called a falling out, But everyday I'm leaning how to make it through this life I'm in.  
  
Even if I wanted to, I don't think that I'd get to you There's nothing I can say to you to make you feel alive again ~* "I thought that you had the day off, I'm going to be leaving soon so-"  
  
She stood up and just then, at the moment, the world stopped to Horatio, he couldn't hear her, he couldn't hear or feel anything, all he felt was love. Swiftly while she was talking, he put his hand around her lower back and the other on her lower cheek and kissed her deeply. She dropped everything and, almost like a natural reflex, put her arms around the back of his neck as they got deeper into the kiss. Slowly but gently, he left her lips and came back to his senses, he was in a public place and saw Rick pull up in the parking lot. She whispered "Oh my god" Horatio smiled. He won. "I'll call you later, when you get home, I just have to do something." "Sure" she was still dazed by his kiss, soft and warm, then moist and strong at the end. She could almost remember feeling it as he walked out of the office.  
  
Rick got out of his car and saw Horatio, coming right at him. Before Horatio acted, he saw something, a file sticking out of Rick's jacket, that said his name on it. Suddenly, his fist already did the job. Rick was on the ground, and Horatio had just started a fight, and he was proud of it.  
  
TBC shortly with Tear. Hoped you liked it! 


End file.
